


Want A Bet?

by soufflegirl91



Series: Souffle's 007 Fest 2020 Fancreations [40]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, MI6 betting pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl91/pseuds/soufflegirl91
Summary: Everyone thinks it’s Eve who runs the infamous MI6 betting pools.
Series: Souffle's 007 Fest 2020 Fancreations [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809892
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	Want A Bet?

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2017 Fest anon prompt "Everyone thinks it's Eve running the betting pools, but it's actually [someone else]"
> 
> Also for "betting pool" on trope prompt table

Everyone thinks it’s Eve who runs the infamous MI6 betting pools. They think it’s obvious. As M’s right-hand woman, she has access to all of the insider gossip. She knows what’s going on in SIS from the latest bollocking by the Foreign Secretary to the newest data entry monkeys in accounting. They think it couldn’t possibly be anyone else.

They’re wrong. 

It’s not Eve. 

It’s Tanner. 

Quiet, unassuming Bill Tanner with his off-the-rack suits, his clipboard, and his way of fading into the background.

Clever, sly Bill Tanner with his wicked humour, his connections, and his growing pile of secrets. 


End file.
